Warrior
Description Warriors are the toughest fighters in the realm, capable of standing up to punishing blows and protecting their allies from any danger. They can throw their sword to traverse great distances quickly to come to the aid of an ally in need, and their shield provides a barrier against even the most brutal attacks Truly skilled defenders can project a force barrier that can protect everyone around them from crushing blows. Keeping a wary eye on the entire battlefield, they direct the flow of combat to ensure that allies with the greatest need receive the greatest protection. Mechanics Sword Use the sword is straightforward -- just swing it and hit stuff! The amount of damage that the sword will do is based on the distance the sword travels between strikes and the force with which you swing it. So "waggling" the sword around on the enemy simply won't work.https://blog.orbusvr.com/february-pre-alpha-test-play-guide/ Shield Your shield has its own health pool that's equivalent to your base hitpoints. So it effectively doubles your health. If your shield is between yourself and a monster, then the basic attacks of that monster will be blocked by your shield. If your shield runs out of hitpoints, it will temporarily "break", (turning red). At this point it will not block attacks. Effectively using your shield to block attacks in-between your own strikes is vital to surviving as a Warrior. You can also slam your shield into a monster and it will stun the monster Sword Rush Sword Rush is a key part of your ability as a Warrior to get around the battlefield quickly. To use it, just press and hold the Trigger on your sword controller. Then point at an enemy. You will see them highlighted in yellow. Release the Trigger button to rush forward and put yourself in melee range of the enemy. Sword Rush has a pretty low cooldown so you should use it often. Combo Moves In addition to basic swings, you can execute Combo Moves, which are special sequences of strikes that do something extra. The 3 "moves" that you need to know about are: * "Up", which is an upward-direction swing. Swing from the bottom of an enemy to the top in a mostly vertical motion. * "Right", which is a rightward-direction swing. Swing from left to right in a mostly horizontal motion. * "Left", which is a leftward-direction swing. Swing from right to left in a mostly horizontal motion. By pairing these moves together in different ways, you can execute combos while attacking an enemy. The current combos available to you are: * Provoke: Left, Right, Up. This is a move which generates additional threat on the target. Use it on your primary target when you're tanking for a group. * Cleave: Right, Up, Up, Left. This is a move which damages a group of enemies in front of you. Use it when you are wanting to do the most damage to a large group. * Wound: Left, Up, Left, Right. This is a move which does an additional burst of damage to your target. Use it when soloing or when you feel like you've got plenty of threat on your target. * Hamstring: Up, Right, Left, Up. This is a move which greatly slows an enemy. The combo attack system is very flexible and allows you to develop your own rhythm and patterns that you will find yourself falling back on while attacking targets and surveying the battlefield. Note that while we won't change the specific combos so you can begin practicing them now, we may modify some of the specific effects (e.g. causing Wound's damage to be more of a damage over time effect, or increasing the range of Cleave) as we fine-tune the class. Battle Cry On your belt, you will find a silver horn. Grab this sword with your shield hand and bring it up near your lips to blow a stirring Battle Cry. This produces an area-of-effect where all allies will receive a shield, and all enemies will be taunted, which means that they will immediately attack you instead of whoever they were attacking. It's a great tool to use to save the day when your party members are getting overrun by monsters! Super Ability: Fortify Your Super Ability is Fortify. When triggered, this ability hardens the Warrior against attacks, greatly increasing their armor for a short period of time. It also fully regenerates your shield immediately (including if it was broken). This ability is very handy for navigating tough encounters when you might need an extra boost of toughness to take on a fight that you don't fully know yet, or just helping out your healer when they don't have the best orb for a situation ready to go. To use your Super, just press both of the Trigger buttons on your controllers at the same time when your Super bar (the yellow bar above your health bar) is full. The Warrior generates super to fill their super bar by striking enemies and executing combo moves. References Category:Disciplines